: This is a Phase II study of a new asthma treatment. The investigators have developed a respirable antisense oligonucleotide, EPI 2010, which targets the adenosine A1 receptor. They have shown that it has anti-bronchoconstrictor and anti-inflammatory actions and can restore normal surfactant secretion, and is effective for 7 days in a rabbit model of asthma. In this proposal, they wish to test this agent in a primate model of asthma. They will do standard toxicology studies of the drug in primates and rodents; quantify the anti-inflammatory activity of the drug in primates; determine if the expression of the adenosine A1 receptor in asthmatic lungs is related to surfactant depletion; and see if EPI 2010 can restore normal surfactant secretion. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE